


Micro-ficlets: Supernatural Rare Pairs

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, See Individual Chapter Author Notes for Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: A collection of ficlets, all approximately 500 words or less, featuring rare pairs from Supernatural (rare pairs = anything other than Dean/Cas or Wincest). See chapter headers for applicable tags for each chapter.For now, I have decided to tag every pairing featured in at least one ficlet, to facilitate people finding the ficlets.Each chapter, the chapter title indicates the Pairing in the ficlet, the rating, and the prompt for the ficlet.





	1. Destiny - Mature - emoji prompt ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> I am consolidating ficlets I've posted as stand alones and elsewhere into one document to make them easier to find and document and to reduce the clutter in my AO3 account. Each ficlet is under 1000 words, most under 500 words. The ficlets in this collection feature a variety of rare pairs. Once I'm done I'll try to put together a tally of how many ficlets per pairing so ya'll will have an idea what you're getting into. 
> 
> Chapter titles will list pairing, rating, and the prompt that led to the fic. 
> 
> Each chapter's author note will include the rating, pairing, characters, and tags. 
> 
> Chapter 1:  
> Emojis for this ficlet were a city scape at night, a cat, and an exasperated smiley face.
> 
> Rating: Mature  
> Ship: Destiny (Cas/Benny/Dean)  
> Characters: Cas, Benny, Dean  
> Tags: Modern AU, werecat Cas, established Denny

"Uh...Benny?"

Yawning, Benny rolled over in his bed. A cold draft blew over his bared legs; he tried to pull the blanket over himself, but a weight pinned it. Confused, he sat up and--

"Who the hell is that?" Dean stood, deceptively casual, in the bedroom doorway, staring beside Benny where a beautiful young man lay curled on his sude, peacefully asleep, blankets bunched into a sort of nest around them.

Butt-ass naked.

"I have no idea," Benny stammered, scrambling off the bed.

He was also butt ass naked.

"Right..."

But he *always* slept naked. 

"...so...this..." Dean gestured at the sleeping youth. "Is...what, exactly?"

"Please believe me, chere," he pleaded. "I've never seen him before!"

"That seems...incredibly unlikely..."

Benny knew Dean's history. He knew why Dean was skeptical. He'd not have done something to damage Dean's trust in him for all the world.

The stranger on the bed stretched, yawned, smacked his lips, curled onto his belly, tucked his arms and legs under himself, and went back to sleep.

With his pert ass in the air it was damn clear...he had a fricken tail.

"Were those...cat ears?" Dean's anger drained to bemusement.

What the actual fuck.

"The cat!" exclaimed Dean.

"Huh?" Benny would really kill for some idea what was going on or, failing that, at least something to add his slowly thickening dick. Tail or not, mystery dude was a cutie.

"The stray I brought home the other day."

"...was asleep on the bed when I passed out..."

"Still is," said Dean with remarkable steadiness.

"That's impossible!"

"'Pparently not..."

"Look, chere, I can't talk about this more until I've got pants on. But...I didn't cheat. I swear it, Dean. I'd never."

"I believe you," said Dean, sighing. "Despite...that..." He waved at Benny's dick. "I'm reacting a little too...that's one fine ass."

"...you think he'd be interested?"

"...only one way to find out..." As Benny strode across the room to close the curtains and hide the city skyline from view, Dean moved to the bed. "Come on, sleeping beauty, rise and shine."

The man - really scrace older than a boy, he had barely legal twink written all over him - rolled over, fondled himself, yawned and opened stunningly blue eyes. His cat ears wiggled and his tail twitched.

"Hello," he said sleepily.

Benny managed a glance at Dean and saw a mirror of his owned stunned and aroused expression.

"I'm Castiel."

He gave his dick an idle rub.

Oh man.

Life was about to get interesting in so many new and bizarre ways.


	2. Victor/Dean - Explicit - D/s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Ship: Dean/Victor Henriksen  
> Characters: Dean, Victor  
> Tags: PWP, Dom/sub, Dom Victor, Sub Dean, painplay, handcuffs, gunplay, consensual non-consent

"Turn around," snapped a deep voice. The officer, tall, dark, bald head gleaming in the faint light, stepped into the cell. The barred door clanged shut behind him, locking with a click. The snap of wing-tipped shoe heels on concrete was the only sound audible over Dean's heartbeat, loud in his ears.

"Or what?" he smirked with every iota of cockiness he could muster. He wasn't about to show his fear, no matter how burly and powerful the black man looked, no matter how handsome that stern look, suit, and goatee made him look. "You gonna make me?"

Faster than Dean expected, the man sidestepped him, seized his arm, and slammed him into the wall. His breath burst out, and he'd scarce inhaled again, his chest barely expanding, when something hard pressed into his shoulder blades, cold even through his undershirt and flannel.

A gun.

"I warned you about backtalk, boy," the officer hissed. "I  _will_ teach you fear." The barrel of the gun never left his back, pressed into his spine bruisingly hard, as the officer used a knife to cut Dean's belt and roughly pulled down his pants only enough to expose Dean's ass. Chuckling low and guttural, the officer rubbed his crotch over Dean's crack, dress pants not masking an erection.

"Right." Dean's laughs were gasps, belying his attempt to sound calm. "Teach me a lesson with your dick. That's orig--"

The gun left his back and cold metal thrust into his hole so hard he choked. It was a  _damn_ good thing he was prepped, lubed and ready, or else...but instead, fuck, it felt  _good,_ so hard and thick and cold against his sensitive skin. Fear clenched at Dean's belly. He was so vulnerable, so open, so stuffed full, and it felt  _amazing_.

"Finally shut you up." The officer's smirk was audible, sexy, victorious. The barrel thrust in to Dean until the handle pressed against his perineum, pulled out, pushed in again.

"Fuck..." he whispered, grinding forward against the solid wall, wiggling back against the done. "Fuck, Victor, that feels--"

The gun disappeared.

The pressure against him disappeared.

The officer - Victor, gorgeous, perfect Victor - spun Dean around, threw him to the ground, towered over him, a pillar of rage and dominance even with his cock making a sizeable tent of his pants, even with a lubricant-smeared gun gripped casually in his hand.

"What'd you call me, you piece of shit?"

_Shit, shit, shit..._

"Offic--"

The pistol whipped against Dean's cheek, knocking him to the ground.

Dean had broken scene.

He squirmed against the ground, trying to resist, but Victor...no, the  _officer_ , dammit Dean had  _begged_ for this roleplay and he'd already fucked it up...the officer was too fast, dropping atop him, grinding a knee into the small of his back, jerking his arms back so hard his sockets screamed pain as he forced Dean's wrists into handcuffs with quick, experienced movements.

Cold metal was jammed between his teeth, sour lubricant and the filthy taste of his own ass flooding his mouth.

"I'm gonna make you regret the day you were ever born, scumbag."

Dean knew Victor well enough to be  _absolutely positive_ that Victor meant every word he said, and would deliver Dean's punishment in spades.

He also knew Victor well enough to be equally positive that the aftercare that followed would be oh so sweet and soft and tender.

The only thing Dean wasn't sure about was which he was looking forward to more.


	3. DCJ, Cas/Jimmy - Gen - emoji ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The emojis for this ficlet were a bus stop and an umbrella
> 
> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Cas/Jimmy, Dean/Cas/Jimmy  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, Jimmy  
> Tags: Modern AU, meet cute, established Cas/Jimmy, Cas and Jimmy are twins

“Hey!”

Dean was surprised at the call, turning to look who had spoken even though he had no reason to think he’d been addressed. Rain splattered his face, splashed his glasses, dripped down the neck of his shirt, and the greeting turned out to be a gorgeous man holding an enormous rainbow umbrella greeting an equally gorgeous…fricken identical?…man who hurried under the umbrella’s protection. Shivering, Dean hunched his shoulders and hitched up his coat, but it was too late. His hair was wet, his hood soaked through, and the shoulders of his jacket were so soaked that water beaded down his back.

“Hey!”

Dean didn’t bother to look around this time. He lived alone. His friends were all in Lawrence while he’d had the bright idea to move to New York. His bullshit excuse for a bus stop didn’t even have a cover. He was on his way to work where he could look forward to a miserable day being told it was his fault he got drenched and do to his damn job and–

The rain stopped hitting him. The sky above him went rainbow colored.

The twins with the umbrella flanked him, holding the cover over his head.

“Hi, I’m Jimmy,” said one.

“I’m Castiel,” said the other.

“You looked pathetic,” Jimmy said. “Really harshing my mellow.”

“We were wondering if you might like to go back to our place and get dried off…?” offered Castiel, tone more timid, suggestion utterly brazen.

*I can’t, I’m wet, I have work, I need to…*

Every protest died unspoken as Dean took in two identical, handsome, expectant, hopeful faces.

*ya know what? I was probably gonna get written up and fired anyway. Fuck this noise.*

“Dean,” he said gruffly, “and no need to board the bus to dry off…my place is just up the hill, if you’re interested.”

Sam would certainly tell Dean he was an idiot, ruining his day and his life just to get laid, but he couldn’t help thinking, as he looked at Jimmy and Cas, that nothing but good things would come from this decision.

…and hey, how was he supposed to say no to twins?


	4. Destiny - Explicit - getting spanked for the first time and loving it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Ship: Dean/Cas/Benny (Destiny)  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, Benny  
> Tags: PWP, spanking, coming untouched, facials

“Dean, are you out of your–”

The paddle walloping Benny’s ass interrupted him and he choked on the words. Pain shocked him, confused him, and he froze, agape.

“You knew this was coming,” chided Cas, crowding his front. The paddle smacked him again - Dean was *strong,* damn him - and Benny shuddered, wracked.

The third strike tingled through him, tears beading in his eyes. He tensed in anticipation of the next hit, gritting his teeth against pain…that never came. Instead, he felt pressure, and euphoria, and…pleasure was the wrong word. He had no word for it. He grunted at the next spank, hitching his hips back, grinding against Cas.

“Dean…he’s hard!”

Another strike.

“You like that, big boy?” Dean purred in his ear. Benny nodded desperately. Another strike pushed his erection against Cas’ crotch and Benny fricken evaporated, floating on ecstasy and the desperate expectation of the next blow.

On the tenth strike, he came, moaning, writhing in Cas’ arms.

“Holy shit, Benny…” Dean breathed.

“That was unexpected,” murmured Cas.

“And *stupidly* hot…”

Benny slid from Cas’ arms, slid to the ground, and watched in bemused pleasure as both men whipped out their dicks.

“Thank you, lovelies…” Benny whispered.

Stroking themselves, they came in moments, spurted come over Benny’s face and neck. Gathering a line of it up, Benny licked it contentedly.

“Can we do that again?”

“Now?” spluttered Dean, laughing breathlessly.

“…soon?”

“Any time you want,” Cas said, dropping down beside him, kissing his forehead, licking Dean’s semen from Benny’s cheek. “Anything for you…”


	5. Sabriel - Teen+ - Gabe is a ghost, only Sam can see him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Sam/Gabriel  
> Characters: Sam, Gabe  
> Tags: College AU, ghost Gabriel, student Sam

The silence was deafening.

For months, Sam would have sworn he wanted nothing more than for Gabriel to be *gone,* to leave him alone. Gabriel wasn’t real anyway, a figment of Sam’s imagination. Sam was healthy now. He shouldn’t long for his delusion to return. He shouldn’t miss him.

And the suggestive ache in Sam’s chest?

He *definitely* shouldn’t love Gabriel.

Hours passed in silence, weeks, months. Sam got used to it. Sam accepted it. At least he was better. At least he was out of the Institution, back teaching at school, back living his life.

But the ache grew stronger.

The start of a new semester brought a slew of new faces, and at the faculty meeting Sam shook a mind numbing number of hands, learned (and promptly forgot) a slew of names, and thus hardly registered the words when one handsome man with a sly smile didn’t wait for an introduction.

“Heyyo, Samopolis. How you doin’, moose?”

The prospect that Gabriel was real? Earth shattering. But Sam was so glad to have him back that he couldn’t bring himself to care about the greater ramifications.

“Gabe!” He grabbed the strange man, the oh so familiar man, in a rough hug.

“I missed you, too…sorry it took me so long to get back…”


	6. Destiny - Gen - pretend dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Dean/Cas/Benny (Destiny)  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, Benny  
> Tags: Modern AU, escort Castiel, established Dean/Benny, Dean fails to make Benny jealous

“Dean,” said Benny with every iota of apparent calm he could muster. “Who is that?” He gestured at the dark-haired man, devastatingly handsome in his tuxedo, with an arm looped through Dean’s.

“My boyfriend,” Dean replied with a smile that screamed “fake” from miles away. Benny quirked an eyebrow. “My plus one…?”

“You convincing me or yourself?”

“My fuck buddy?” Dean tentatively offered. Benny’s skeptical look in return could have withered one of the damn centerpieces, and the effect it had on Dean was comparable. “I. Um. I hired an escort.”

“Why?”

“So I wouldn’t have to come alone…and to make you jealous,” Dean confessed. “Did it work?”

“Not at all,” the escort said, rolling his eyes. “You’re very bad at this.”

“Isn’t he?” Benny offered the man a roguish smile, and got an appreciative look in return. “Forget about Dean chere, I think you and I have things to talk about.”

The man dropped Dean’s arm and strode over to Benny, and the two walked across the crowded ballroom together, leaving Dean frozen and stunned and agape in their wake.

“What’s your name?”

“Cas.”

“What do you say we give Dean some time to stew in his juices, and when he’s good and ready, we go, retrieve him, and make him beg us to forgive him?”

“I’d say I very much appreciate the way you think…?”

“Benny. Pleasure to meet ya.”


	7. Benfie - Teen+ - love at first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Benny/Samandriel (Benfie)  
> Characters: Benny, Samandriel, Dean  
> Tags: Modern AU, bachelor party, stripper Samandriel, implied Dean/Cas, lust at first sight

“Dude, you said you couldn’t come! I’m so glad you made it!” Dean beamed at Benny, giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder, and promptly turned to greet the next guest. Heaven was theirs for the night, the club booked for Dean and Cas’ private bachelor party, and it was crowded with their multitude of friends. The darkness was broken by flashing lights in all the colors of the rainbow, the air alive with chatter and thumping base. Benny flagged down a waitress and ordered whatever was on tap, waving off her attempt to list his options, and checked his watch.

9:59 PM.

He’d barely made it in time for the planned strip show.

Benny no sooner had the thought than the room went black and the guests cheered and whooped. Strobes flashed on, dazzling his sight, circled and swept the room and then settled on the runway to reveal a tall, lithe young man striding down the catwalk. Wings were mounted on his back, a corset bound his narrow torso, fishnets slimmed his already thing legs, and his high heels clacked on the walkway.

“How about a warm welcome for our first angel, Samandriel!”

The angel was  _gorgeous_.

Benny could only gape.

The house lights came up dim as the waitress set down his beer. Clear, pale eyes swept the crowd, his coy smile spread universally yet somehow still a personal gift to every person who’s eyes he met.

Samandriel and Benny’s eyes met.

Samandriel’s eyes went wide, his mouth dropped open…

…and his long stride took him clear off the end of the walkway.

Benny surged forward, knocking his table away and dowsing himself with beer. He barely got himself between the angel and the floor.

 _Ow_.

Boy was heavier than he looked.

“Oh my God,” laughed Samandriel, mortified. He tried to rise, slipped, and his ass thumped against Benny’s belly. “I can’t believe I…” His cheeks were brilliant red and he was, somehow, even more breathtaking than he’d been while confidently beginning his routine. “…you shouldn’t have…” He patted down Benny’s chest for no obvious reason.

“You okay?” asked Benny gruffly.

Samandriel’s eyes went, if possible, even wider. “Fine,” he croaked. He was straddling Benny, still rubbing his hands over Benny’s chest. “I’m sorry! I, uh, I can’t stop. I should, um…”

“Stay right where you are?” Benny suggested.

Samandriel smiled shyly, nervous movements stilling.

“I’m Benny.”

“Alfie.”

“I think I messed up your show.”

“Get a room, you two!” Dean called. The crowd erupted their agreement.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who doesn’t mind,” said…Alfie. 

The music switched to a new tune, the lights focused back on the stage, and a new dancer emerged.

“Maybe we should…ya know…go somewhere? And talk?” Benny suggested. Straining, he grabbed Alfie’s hips and set him on his feet.

Alfie looked, if possible, even more blown away.

Benny grinned as he stood up.

“And we could get you some dry clothes…” Alfie said, flicking at Benny’s beer-soaked shirt.

“Not sure I’ll be able to stop with taking just my shirt off…” He cupped Alfie’s hand in his.

“I don’t mind if you don’t?”

God, he couldn’t stop staring into the angel’s gorgeous eyes.

“Your place or mine?”

“Whichever is closer.”

 _Dean_ was glad Benny had made it to the party?

“Two blocks.”

Fuck, Benny had never been more glad he cleared his schedule for strip show in his life.

 


	8. DCJ - Mature - Historical AU, Anonymous Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Ship: Dean/Cas/Jimmy  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, Jimmy  
> Tags: Historical AU, ancient Greece/Rome, anonymous sex, masquerade

Dean adjusted his prosopon, ensuring it obscured his features. His own face was irrelevant; all that mattered was the skin revealed by his chlamys - worn with nothing beneath - and the features of the prosopon he had selected when he entered.

A satyr.

The prosopon communicated everything that his fellow attendees needed to know.

_Come find me._

_I’m interested in a liaison._

_No questions._

_Live only for today._

_Live only for pleasure._

_Men only, please._

Masked people surrounded him, their own prosopons telling Dean to move on - maenid prosopa soliciting violent companions, Sapphic prosopa for women seeking female companionship, prosopa of Athena and Sophocles and others for those who sought spirited debate or students or philosophy. They wore chitons or peplos, some wore only perizoma, one woman wore only her strophion, some people wore nothing at all.

There were no other satyr prosopa.

Dean’s preferences weren’t common - at least, not at the Athenian patrician parties, when he was on the march he had no difficulty - he knew that these wealthy citymen and women pretended to more civilized desires. But he’d dared to hope…

A hand slid beneath his chlamys, sharp nails and smooth, uncalloused skin skimming over the muscles of his chest and abdomen. A chest pressed against his shoulder, distinctly bare, distinctly male.

Dean’s breath caught.

“Very nice,” rasped a deep voice in his ear.

“Very, very nice,” agreed an identical voice, crowding close to his other side. Another hand landed on his belly, nails digging in.

By Zeus, Dean didn’t think about how poorly his chlamys would hide an erection.

Yet another hand came to his chin, coaxed his head back; sidelong beneath the edges of prosopon he could make out the prosopa worn by his seducers.

Kastor.

Polydeukes.

The Dioskouroi.

Dean thought he’d learned all the subtext of the prosopa before arriving, but he had  _no idea_  what those two meant.

“Won’t you come with us?” asked one of the men - one of the brothers? The twins? That at least seemed implied by their choice.

“You’ve done so much for us, brave warrior…please come with us…” The hand on his belly pressed, urging him backwards, urging Dean’s submission.

For the first time in his entire life, Dean surrendered.

The twins chuckled and led him from the open courtyard, through the airy hallways, up toward the villa’s bedrooms.

“…please let us take care of you…”

They might be Gods in truth, with how they touched him, how they spoke, how they made him feel.

Dean’s last coherent thought was to worry that, like Leucippas daughters, he was in for more than he’d bargained for.

As they kissed him, touched him, explored his body, he conceded…he was completely okay with that possibility.

 


	9. Dean/Cas and Dean/Jimmy - Mature - someone is an alien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Ships: Dean/Cas, Dean/Jimmy  
> Characters: Dean, Jimmy, Cas  
> Tags: Modern AU, Cas and Jimmy ARE NOT twins, established Jimmy/Dean, accidental infidelity, alien Castiel, dub-con but everyone ends up okay with it

Sated, happy, tired, Dean gave his sleeping husband a caress down his side. Seeking a comfortable sleeping position, he rolled over.

And came face to face with his husband.

Dean sat up in a heartbeat, jaw agape. Jimmy had never looked more devastated, more shocked and upset, and Dean couldn’t blame him. There was no fucking way Jimmy was more shocked than Dean was.

If Jimmy was standing in the doorway, then *who the fuck* had he just had sex with?

“Ah, yes, that,” said Jimmy’s voice from behind Dean.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jimmy and Dean demanded simultaneously.

The doppelganger rose with all of Jimmy’s grace, smiled Jimmy’s toothy grin, and crossed the room to stand beside Jimmy.

They were identical.

At least Jimmy would have to understand that Dean had no fucking clue it wasn’t him.

Heck, the glimmer in Jimmy’s eye as he looked…himself…up and down was downright appreciative.

Dean felt a glimmer of jealousy.

Dean felt more than a glimmer of arousal.

“My name is Castiel,” the double said. “And in a completely non-Euclidean, strictly biological sense…I’m you.”

“What does geometry have to do with anything?” asked Dean.

“More than you’ll ever know, less than you’ll ever understand,” said Castiel wisely. “Come, we must talk.”

He sauntered, still buck-ass naked, out of the room.

Jimmy and Dean shared an incredulous, baffled look.

“Yeah, I’ll come alright,” Jimmy muttered. “Dean?”

“Already did,” he replied faintly. Jimmy quirked an eyebrow at him and Dean shrugged. “He’s non-Euclidean you. How was I supposed to know?”

“He’s full of shit.”

“He’s not, we used an enema kit…”

“I hate you,” Jimmy announced.

“Time waits for no human!” called Castiel.

“You heard…you,” said Dean. “Let’s go see what in non-Euclidean hell is going on.”

“You don’t have a clue what non-Euclidean means, do you?”

“Should I?”

“Depends how many more mes we think are gonna show up…”

Halfway to his feet, Dean froze and watched Jimmy leave the room.

He hadn’t thought of that.

One Jimmy was as much as he could handle.

Two was…tempting, far too tempting, and fuck if Dean wouldn’t try.

But more than that? Would fricken kill him.

Grabbing his robe, he headed out to the living room and was greeted by two identical smiles.

Scratch that.

Two would kill him.

But damn, what a way to go…


	10. SamWitch - Teen+ - apocalypse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Sam/Rowena  
> Characters: Rowena, Sam, Dean, Cain, Crowley  
> Tags: Canon divergence, Boy King Sam, Queen of Hell Rowena, knights of hell Dean, Cain and Crowley

“Darling, please come,” Rowena said cajolingly, sticking her head in Sam’s office.

Grimacing, Sam turned toward her, paying minimal attention to where he buried the knife in his father’s torso. It didn’t matter. If John died, Sam would revive him. Again. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“I know, sweetie, but I got you a gift, and I think you’ll like it.”

Sam resisted the urge to tell her off. Rowena could be a frustrating if lovely queen, but she rarely interrupted him without cause. Releasing the knife - leaving it in place - he followed her gestured invitation from the room and through the corridors of their castle - past the audience chamber, beyond their personal quarters, and to a rampart looking over the drawbridge. Crowley, Cain, and Dean stood below, arms wrapped around each other’s waists, wearing identical grins as they looked up and waved.

“They’re back, so…?”

Rowena turned him around. The courtyard within the walls bustled with people - they weren’t in Hell, they were in Wales, and they had a lovely property as their base of operations - and in the center of the bustle…

…a pike had been jammed into the ground…

…and mounted atop it…

Sam smiled.

He was right…Rowena was right…it was a lovely gift.

Yellow Eyes’ head was a trophy, a symbol, present. With the flick of a wrist, he cast the spells to preserve the agape head for eternity.

His subjects flinched and scurried.

Let them see.

As John had learned, as Azazel had now learned, there was a price for trying to use Sam Winchester.

Let everyone see, and think better of defying him.

“Long live the king,” Rowena murmured in his ear.

“And the queen,” he agreed.

“And the knights!” Cain bellowed from below.

“Long live hell.”


	11. Denny - Gen - arrange marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Dean/Benny  
> Characters: Dean, Benny  
> Tags: Fantasy AU, arranged marriage, fluff, king Benny

Benny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He should be happy - or at least satisfied. At least the marriage was finalized. At least he was being permitted to marry a man. At least…

…he couldn’t think of anything else good.

No - he could think of one other good thing.

At least it’d be over soon.

Nodding to the guards standing on either side of the throne room doors, Benny waited as they did their duty, opened the doors and announced him.

“His Royal Majesty, Benjamin Lafitte…”

The assembled lords and ladies applauded politely, more beautiful than a field of flowers in their brightly-colored finery. Gems caught the light, fine fabrics shimmered, smiles - false and real - adorned every face. Benny paid them no mind, focused down the central aisle. The wedding bower made a diaphonous tent on the throne dais, and standing there, form made obscure by the curtains, was his betrothed.

The processional began.

Benny took stately strides to the front of the room while the nobility simpered and murmured and judged.

A retainer pulled aside the curtain to permit Benny to stand within, and he got his first glimpse of his husband-to-be.

And it was  _Dean_.

“How…why…what? This is impossible, chere…”

“Hush,” Dean said, putting a finger to his lips. “We can talk later. For now - you’ve got a part to play, and so have I. Ready to get married?”

“God, yes…”

 


	12. Sabriel - Teen+ - ace Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Sam/Gabriel  
> Characters: Gabriel, Sam  
> Tags: College AU, ace Gabriel, sex-positive ace character, unwoke Sam

“What the heck is that?” Sam asked, gesturing at the purple, white, gray and black flag flapping in the wind blowing across Gabriel’s porch.

“Ace pride flag,” Gabriel explained. Thus explaining nothing. Sam scowled confusion at him. “Dude. I told you I was ace.”

“Right, you boast about all kinds of stupid shit…but, like, a flag? Cause you’re proud of being a card shark?”

Gabriel froze. Gabriel blinked. Gabriel chuckled, and smirked, and laughed, then howled.

“What?” Sam demanded. Struggling to contain himself, Gabriel took a deep breath, opened his mouth to speak, then collapsed onto his front stoop, consumed by laughter. “What?!”

“You’re…” Gabriel gasped. “You’re…unwoke…”

“Dude what? I’m so woke! Black lives matter, and queer isn’t a slur, and fuck Monsanto, and–”

“Sam. Winchester. Ain’t. Woke!” Gabriel dissolved into renewed gales.

“Fuck this, I’m leaving,” muttered Sam.

“No, no, that’s what’s so funny - no fucking involved! Oh God, all this time, you thought I meant some, like Motorhead nonsense?”

Sam shook his head.

“The Ace of Spades…” Gabriel belted out. “This is too fuckin’ good. Charlie’s gonna kick you out of the Pride commitee.”

“Gabe. What. Just tell me! What!”

“I’m asexual, moose! No sexual attraction. No crushes. No bam! and I suddenly want to jump your bones. I’m ace.”

Sam’s jaw dropped and disappointment crushed him. He’d thought…he’d hoped…he should say something clever, say something understanding, but judging by Gabriel’s head shake, eyes twinkling, Sam had already screwed the pooch on that one, and all he managed to actually say was, “guess this means we’re never having sex.”

“Who said that?” Gabriel asked, startled. At least he wasn’t laughing at Sam anymore.

“Uh…it’s kinda implied? Sorry I was such a creeper, I–”

Scratch that, Gabriel was laughing at him again.

“Dude. Idiot. Bakayarou.”

“Huh?”

“Lack of sexual attraction doesn’t mean lack of sexual interest. If you wanted to screw why didn’t you say so sooner?”

There was nothing clever enough in the world for Sam to come back from goddamn conversation. “Huh?” he repeated.

“I like sex. I just don’t feel attraction. Now quit being a dumbass and get in the house, we can talk through this shit after you suck my dick.”

Sam blinked.

Standing and walking to the front door, Gabriel unlocked it, pulled it open, and looked back at Sam, quirking an eyebrow.

“Unless you don’t want to…”

“I want to,” Sam confessed, mumbling.

“Well then. Waiting on you.”

Gabriel went in.

Trailing after, Sam could only shake his head, the flag drooping and brushing his cheek as he walked by.

He had no idea if Gabriel was fucking with him.

Maybe this was a test.

Gabriel’s pants were at his ankles when Sam walked in, and Sam obligingly dropped to his knees.

If it was a test, Sam intended to ace it.


	13. Sabriel - Gen - neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Sam/Gabriel  
> Characters: Gabriel, Sam  
> Tags: Modern AU, neighbors, Halloween, fluff

“Trick or treat!”

Sam opened his front door, gaze down looking for kids in costume, only to instead find himself staring at a black clad crotch. There was no child beside, before, or behind the adult. Sam’s eyes scanned up - over a damn impressive Loki costume, circa the first Thor movie - and into the face of an adult.

A familiar adult.

“Gabe?”

His next door neighbor.

“Pay up or it’ll be tricks for miles,” Gabriel grinned.

“You’re a grown up,” said Sam. “Just buy candy.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Cause you’re going to give me some!”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!!”

Blowing out a disgruntled breath, Sam conceded and handed over a mini Hershey bar.

“Told ya so!”

“I only did that because you pulling out the ‘are too’s’ proved you’re anything but an adult.”

“Come over tonight and I’ll show you how much of an adult I am!” Gabe waggled a suggestive eyebrow.

“In your dreams.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah…”

Sam slammed the door and locked it.

Smiling to himself, he wandered upstairs.

He had a Thor costume in the closet.

Not that there was any way Gabe could know that.

Time to get dressed up, return the trick-or-treat call, and see where the night took him…

Sam always hated Halloween but maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.


	14. Benfie - Explicit - size kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Ship: Benny/Samandriel  
> Characters: Benny, Samandriel  
> Tags: PWP, size kink, size difference, twink Samandriel, top Benny, bottom Samandriel, anal sex

“Slowly…slowly…”

“No,” snapped Alfie. “I want it *now.*”

“So eager,” Benny murmured soothingly, patting a hand down Alfie’s spine. Looking down, he surveyed the breathtaking sight - his own flushed chest, strands of dark hair curling over his abdomen and down his belly, surrounding his cock, the thick, long length easing into Alfie’s tight hole. He shuddered and groaned, his cock jerking an inch forward, and Alfie bit a blissed-out sob into his arm.

“Please, Benny!”

“Soon,” Benny promised. It had to be soon, God, he wanted to feel that delightful pressure over his whole cock, it was all he could do to keep moving slow. Little…by little…by little…by little…

…until he was fully embedded, his thighs pressed to Alfie’s ass, his pubes tickling sensitive skin, his dick enveloped by tightness and pressure and utter fucking bliss.

Alfie strained, twisting his neck to see Benny. His face was flushed, hair a mess, sweat beaded on his forehead, and his expression was pure ecstasy.

“Thank you. May I…may I have more?”

Aw hell.

Benny was gonna fuck them both into oblivion.

He rocked his hips back and forward gently, and lost himself in sensation and the beautiful noises Alfie leaked.

Oblivion had never been more perfect.


	15. Destiny - Gen - True Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Dean/Cas/Benny  
> Characters: Dean, Benny, Castiel, Emma  
> Tags: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, polyamory, true mates, scenting, alpha/alpha/omega, mpreg, omega Dean, alpha Cas, alpha Benny

Benny smelled something amazing, like…warm brown sugar, and cookies in the oven, and a hint of vanilla. The last, at least, made sense - his mate stood beside him, Cas’ vanilla scent a perfect accompaniment to Benny’s chocolaty one.

They were in the park.

There was definitely no one around baking.

“Cas, chere…”

“I smell it too.” Cas tilted his head toward the breeze, breathing deeply. “There.”

A gaggle of kids ran around a playground in the direction Cas pointed, parents following toddlers or sitting and socializing on the surrounding benches. At a distance it was impossible to isolate the scent - *please don’t let it be a kid* - but as the approached it became clearer…it was a fuckin’ handsome son of a bitch, chiseled jaw, green eyes, leather jacket, grinning and following a toddling girl around. Suddenly, his head jerked up, his nostrils flared, and his eyes went wide as he spotted Cas and Benny.

The girl tumbled and his attention returned to her, cooing.

Omega.

He and Cas were both alphas.

Everyone had told them they couldn’t be true mates. But Cas smelled amazing and Benny was so damn sure.

But he’d be lying if he didn’t admit…something *had* been missing.

Not anymore.

“I think we should go introduce ourselves,” Cas suggested.

Benny nodded agreement, looked up, and…

…there stood the omega, holding his beaming daughter - definitely his, scent gave it all away - offering his free hand to them.

“Yo. Dean. And I love long walks on the beach, my girl Emma, and I fricken adore this chocolate chip cookie thing we got going. Whaddaya say I put her down for naptime and we three have a little grown up talk?”

Dazed, Benny could only nod.

Cas alone was amazing but together…

Benny had finally sniffed perfection.


	16. DCJ, Jimmy/Dean - Teen+ - unsolicited dick pic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ships: Dean/Cas/Jimmy, Dean/Jimmy  
> Characters: Cas, Jimmy  
> Tags: Modern AU, Cas and Jimmy are Twins, twincest, sexting, dick pics, texting fic

Castiel (9:55): Jimmy.

Jimmy (9:56): Cassie.

Castiel (9:56): Jimmy!

Jimmy (9:56): Cassie!

Castiel (9:57): James. Emmanuel. Novak.

Jimmy (9:57): Castiel. Clarence. Novak.

Castiel (9:58): I can’t believe you’re playing ignorant.

Jimmy (9:59): I can’t believe you think I’m playing what the fuck are you on about?

Castiel (10:00): You sent me a picture of your dick and you didn’t even REALIZE?

Jimmy (10:01): oh my god.

Jimmy (10:01): oh god

Jimmy (10:02): that was supposed to go to Dean

Castiel (10:03): Your boyfriend is a much better target for a dick pic than your brother, yes, but perhaps you should refrain from digital messaging images of your genitalia to anyone.

Jimmy (10:05): oh my god

Castiel (10:05): He would disapprove, I think.

Jimmy (10:06): oh. my. fucking. god.

Jimmy (10:06): YOU LIKED IT

Castiel (10:06): I did not.

Jimmy (10:07): and how’d you know it was mine????

Castiel (10:08): 1. It’s identical to mine. 2. I gave you the benefit of the doubt and assumed you’d sent me your own penis rather than someone else’s.

Jimmy (10:08): dude I sent that like an hour ago what you been up to.

Castiel (10:09): Bleaching my brain.

Jimmy (10:10): bull to the shit to the you are so incredibly full of it just admit it you’ve been fucking your hand this whole time haven’t you.

Jimmy (10:12): just admit you’re into it, and we can talk. Dean’s into it too. My dick. And the twin thing.

…

Castiel (11:45): I’m into it.


	17. Denny - Teen+ - "in another life we coulda been something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ships: Dean/Benny  
> Characters: Dean, Benny  
> Tags: established relationship, Fluff

“In another life, we coulda been something,” Dean said, flopping onto his back and taking a drag of his cigarette. Benny lay beside him, still breathing hard from his pre-orgasmic exertion, but Dean didn’t look. He didn’t want to see Benny’s nod of agreement, his pensive look. He *definitely* didn’t want to see Benny get up, grab his pants, and head out. The bed shook and Dean squeezed his eyes shut, exhaling acrid smoke.

A hand fell on his shoulder. “Why can’t we be something in this life?”

Shocked, Dean opened his eyes. Benny had moved - onto his side, still on the bed, looking at Dean with such earnestness, such desperation and sadness.

“What, you need me to list all the reasons that this…that *we*…can’t do…whatever the fuck you’re thinkin’?”

“Yeah, think I do, Dean.”

Dean blinked.

“Cause sure, we’d have one hell of a row to hoe…but damn if I don’t think you’re worth it. And I was startin’ to think…but fuck it, I’m just a dumb southern boy, the fuck I know?”

Benny looked…disconsolate.

Dean had done that to him.

Shit that hurt.

Benny turned away, bed shaking.

Dean never wanted Benny to look sad, never wanted him hurt.

Benny stood up, bent down to get his pants, exactly as Dean had feared.

Dean never wanted Benny to leave.

“You’re worth it to me too,” Dean croaked. Benny froze. Dean took another puff of his cigarette, blew it out, and tried again. “Benny…you’re worth it. Please stay…”

“For you, chere?” Benny said, turning, face aglow with a smile. “I’ll stay forever.”


	18. Sabriel - Mature - arranged marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Ships: Sam/Gabriel  
> Characters: Sam, Gabriel, Naomi  
> Tags: Fantasy AU, arranged marriage, first meetings, fluff, weddings

Closing his eyes, Gabriel let his mother take his hand and lead him down the aisle. For weeks, his imagination had been full of worse case scenarios - that the man his parents had selected would be old, lecherous, unfaithful, cruel, heartless, incontitent, limp, on and on. Now that the moment was upon him, the red center aisle carpet plush beneath his feet, the organ music swelling through the church, the bouquet of flowers clutched in his hands, there was no escape.

Whoever awaited him before the altar would, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, blah blah blah blah blah, be his husband.

His mother stopped walking; Gabriel took a step farther and also stopped.

“Open you eyes,” Naomi hissed.

Gabriel obeyed.

The most gorgeous, tall, perfect man Gabriel had ever seen stood before him, smiling shyly, long hair done in ceremonial braids festooned with flowers matching Gabriel’s bouquet.

He was young.

He was handsome.

He was  _perfect_.

He was an illusion. He had to be some fucking magical spell projection bullshit.

“I do,” said Gabriel breathlessly.

Naomi heaved a long-suffering sigh. “The minister hasn’t even read the vows yet, Gabriel.”

His husband-to-be grinned and Gabriel shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Whatever I’m swearing to…I swear to it. Let’s get to the good part.”

His husband-to-be laughed, leaned forward, and said conspiratorially, “I do, too.”

Gabriel really, really,  _really_  hoped they got to fuck at least once before the magic spell expired.


	19. Destiny - Explicit - AU and Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Ship: Dean/Cas/Benny (Destiny)  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, Benny  
> Tags: Soulmate AU, tattoos, soulmate tattoos, bottom Benny, top Dean, top Cas, double penetration in one hole

Dean traced the outlines of Benny’s tattoo, loopy calligraphy script embellished with stars, hearts and fricken butterflies, as he used his other hand to guide Benny down on Cas’ dick.

“Still can’t believe you got a tramp stamp, you fricken son of a bitch,” he muttered, sliding his hand down to press a thumb against where Benny was already stretched wide open.

“Guaranteed I’d…” Benny trailed off with a groan as Cas bottomed out. “Guaranteed I found ya, didn’t it?”

“It is…unique…” conceded Cas. He settled back against the bed, legs dangling over the edge, Benny straddling him. Dean stood behind, ready to do his part, though he was skeptical that he’d be able to fit.

“‘Unique’ my left one,” Dean muttered. “Some soulmate tattoo - 'property of Benny Lafitte,’ like, way to guarantee I’d never get fuckin’ laid til I met you.”

“’M I supposed ta apologize?” asked Benny, twisting awkwardly to catch a partial glimpse of Dean over his shoulder. Dean scowled and jabbed a finger at Benny’s hole; the pained start Benny gave was way less punishment than Benny deserved but it was a start.

“I’m not sure about this…”

“Quit your bitchin’ and do it.”

“But…”

“You heard your owner.” Cas shot him a wicked grin as if he wasn’t stuck with the exact same fucking tattoo. Dean stuck out his tongue, but complied, grabbing the lubricant and coating his condom-clad cock in slick. He shifted until the blunt head pushed at Benny’s rim, seeking entry, seeking give. Benny moaned, low and guttural and sweet, as Dean assessed his approach with slow, self-restraining breaths.

Alright.

They could do this.

Or they could try. What was the worst that happened?

“Ready or not, here I come…”

“Better not come ye–” Benny broke off with a gasp as Dean penetrated him. It was *holy shit* tight, and Dean gritted his teeth as he edged forward but infinitesimal degrees. Cas stared at him around Benny, who leaked needy, pained noises, back stiff, head thrown back.

This was fucking crazy.

But hell if it wasn’t starting to feel damn good, pressure so intense the line between bliss and agony blurred.

Cas’ hands were on Dean’s hips, urging him forward, restraining him from moving too quickly. It was a damn lifetime before Dean was flush with Benny’s ass, his view of stretched red skin and beautiful smooth ass cheek and that damned tattoo hidden.

“You ready?” he asked gruffly, hands shaking with his desire to thrust.

Three matching tattoos, over three very different looking asses, and three men who’d been very surprised to learn that the rumors of polyamorous soulmate groupings weren’t merely rumors after all.

“So ready, chere,” Benny breathed, ecstasy tinging his voice.

Oh, who the fuck was Dean kidding? His ass, his hands, his cock, his lips, his brain, every bit of him from head to toe?

He and Cas rocked in unison and Benny groaned and leaned back against Dean.

Dean was, abso-fraggin-lutely, the property of Benny Lafitte.

“Just like that,” whispered Benny.

And Dean wouldn’t change a fucking thing.


	20. Sabriel - Mature - Bookshop AU + awful first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Ship: Sam/Gabriel  
> Characters: Sam, Dean, Gabriel  
> Tags: Bookshop AU, bookstore owners Sam and Dean, pervert Gabriel

Sam knew the type. He’d recognized the furtive looks as the stranger perused the magazine racks, the covert snatching of a skin mag, the nervous over-the-shoulder looks as the man walked back through the rows of bookcases in pursuit of pseudo-privacy.

What  _was_ it with some dudes and public masturbation?

It was a damn pity, too, cause for once the creeper was totally Sam’s type: a beard and hair that made him look distinguished, well built, just tall enough that he’d be able to cradle Sam as the small spoon, just short enough that Sam could curl up around him as the big spoon.

But.

Jerking off to porn in a bookstore.

So, a disgusting creeper.

Not dating material.

With a sigh, Sam followed the guy to the back of the store. Dude almost certainly already had his dick out, but at least Sam could head things off before he had to sponge jizz off the shelves. The store was mercifully empty otherwise, and Dean was at the register. The telltale rustle of paper and swish of hand over flesh warned when Sam was getting near; he stopped at the side of the bookcase and knocked to warn the guy he was coming.

“Shit!”

Hell, even his voice was nice, light and melodious.

Sam stepped around the corner in time to see flushed flesh being stuffed back into pants. He took in the scene in an instant - the skin mag opened to two pages of solid text, a cell phone held out, and in the moment before the dude hit the phone’s button to blank the screen, Sam saw…

…himself.

“What?”

“Hey, hot stuff,” the man said with a smirk, shooting a fricken  _finger gun_  at Sam.

In a daze, Sam reached out, grabbed the phone, ignored the man’s squawked protest, and turned the screen back on.

Definitely a photo of Sam.

He looked like a goddamn Loreal model.

“What the hell?” he asked weakly.

“If you want to give me your number, you could have just offered, but now that you’ve got my phone, feel free to add it to the contacts list…”

“Were you…were you masturbating…while reading the  _articles…_ and ogling me?”

“Yeah, about that…” The man gave Sam a lecherous toe-to-head look and shrugged. “Guilty as charged.”

Sam looked at the man.

Sam looked at the phone.

Sam looked at the magazine.

Sam looked at the man again.

Feeling like he was in some surreal dream -  _what am I doing, why am I doing this, it makes no sense, the guy is a pervert, he had his dick out in the Spiritualism section, he was_ reading the articles  _omg_  - Sam flicked through to the contacts and entered his number under the name “Bookstore Sam.”

He handed the phone back.

“Get out of here,” he said tiredly and trudged back to the front of the store. He didn’t glance back. There was no sound of the man following, no reply, no  _swish_ of skin on skin.

Thank God.

Dean looked up as Sam emerged from the bookshelves. “You stop the fucker?”

“Something like that,” Sam agreed. 

“Awesome.” Dean shot him a thumbs up, then grabbed Sam’s phone from the counter and shoved it his way. “You got a text.”

Fearing the worst -  _why. the. fuck. did I give him. my number._ \- Sam checked his messages.

_Text from unknown number: I knew you were a sexy moose but didn’t know you were my kinda crazy._

_Text from unknown number: When do you get out of work?_

_Text from unknown number: Wanna fuck? Or do I need to buy you dinner first?_

_Text to unknown number: Dinner first._

_Text from unknown number: Aw, playing hard to get?_

_Text to unknown number: And what’s your name?_

_Text from unknown number: Gabe._

_Text to unknown number: Nice to meet you, Gabe. Get the fuck out of our store._

_Text to unknown number: And meet me at 8 at the Roadhouse._

An elated crow resounded through the room.

“I thought you said you stopped him,” scolded Dean.

“No, I said I did something like stopping him,” Sam replied. Gabe scurried by, grinning, and waved coyly at Sam as he walked by. “We’re going on a date.”

Dean looked at Gabe, looked at Sam, and shook his head. “You got shit taste, bitch.”

“At least I’m getting laid tonight, jerk.”

“…touche…”

 


	21. Denny - Mature - scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Ship: Denny  
> Characters: Dean, Benny  
> Tags: Canon divergence, post-purgatory, vampires, scars, blood, marking

“Chere…” Benny breathed, eyes widening.

Dean looked away, longed to turn away, but the view of his bared back was no less horrible. In Hell Dean had suffered unspeakable torments, been rent apart uncountable times, but when he was reborn to earth his body was whole and unmarred. Purgatory had not been so kind to him, his skin crisscrossed by gouges and tears, burns and lines, scars layered on scars. Benny knew - must have known - for he’d seen Dean sustain many of those injuries, but Dean was sure Benny had never considered what that meant for Dean’s physical appearance, how ugly and imperfect it made him. Dean had tried to keep their relationship platonic, and when that proved impossible he tried to remain clothed, but Benny had rightly questioned Dean’s reticence. So here he was. Naked. Unarmed. Exposed. Afraid.

He didn’t want to watch the moment when Benny’s attraction turned to disgust.

“You’re beautiful.”

Blinking, Dean looked back to Benny. Benny didn’t look grossed out. He looked awed. Dean flushed, embarrassment staining his cheeks and chest.

“May I…” Benny swallowed, hunger in his gaze, desire obvious as his cock fattened. “May I touch you?”

Not trusting himself to speak, Dean swallowed and nodded.

Benny’s hands traced over the lines of his body, the lines of his scars, as if skimming the perfect marble of a sculpture, as if mapping a route to salvation, as if worshipping Dean’s every twitch. Dean watched the passage of Benny’s fingers wide eyed. No one had ever touched him so gently. No one had ever looked at him so fondly. No one had ever cherished every flaw instead of ignoring or excusing them. Arousal shot through Dean. He slumped against Benny, let the larger man support him, and Benny teased kisses along as cheek as he skimmed over Dean’s scarred back.

Their lips met, slow and tender, hot and steamy, their tongues brushing together, their saliva mixing. They shifted and Benny’s sharp canines pressed into Dean’s upper lip. Need and awareness snapped into focus so suddenly that Dean started.

“Chere…Dean…this okay?”

“It’s…it’s great, Benny.”

Benny smiled and mouthed and Dean’s skin, pulling him closer.

“But could you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

Dean let his head drop to the side, baring his neck. “Gimme one more scar?”

Benny leaned back, gazed from Dean’s eyes to his throbbing pulse point, and nodded slowly.

“Only for you, Chere…” And his sweet smile showed his vampire teeth emerging. “Only because I love you.”

Dean wanted to argue, wanted to tell Benny that he was insane to love Dean in all his hideous, broken glory. He wanted to push Benny away, wanted to never let Benny go. He wanted to be claimed. He wanted to be made beautiful, to be sanctified, to be made holy as Benny was holy. There was so much he wanted to say, but all he managed was, “Thank you.”

Fangs tore into his neck and hot blood poured over skin. Benny shuddered with bliss, groaned as if he experienced sexual pleasure from Dean’s pain. Dizziness and desire swept through Dean, his cock hard, his body desperate for the press of skin on skin.

He couldn’t wait to see the scar that developed, couldn’t wait for Benny to bite him again and again until no other mark on his body mattered.

“Thank you,” he whispered again, again and again, as Benny rutted against him and drank his fill. “Thank you…”


	22. Winjimstiel - Teen+ - soulmates + awful first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ships: Cas/Jimmy, Castiel/Jimmy/Dean/Sam (Winjimstiel)  
> Characters: Castiel, Jimmy, Dean, Sam  
> Tags: Modern AU, Castiel and Jimmy are twins, twincest, established Cas/Jimmy, implied Wincest, soulmate AU, first meetings

“Cassie,” said Jimmy. Castiel waved him aside, distracted by…something, though he couldn’t have said what. He felt off. “Castiel!” Urgency and the use of his full name drew Castiel’s attention.

“What–?”

He turned and Jimmy was directly behind him, holding out his arm.

His soulmate spot had formed, a birthmark on his arm in a weird, disquieting shape kind of like a horned demon head.

“No!”

“What am I gonna do?” Jimmy asked miserably. “I don’t know…I don’t want…”

“Let’s just leave,” said Castiel. He wouldn’t lose his brother, not even to Jimmy’s supposed soulmate, especially if Jimmy didn’t want them to be done.

“But it’s not fair, right? What about this…whoever they are?”

“I don’t give a damn about them,” said Castiel. “I care about–”

“Hey, you!”

A harsh voice and a tap on his shoulder prompted Castiel to turn around…in time to intercept a blow and a burst of pain in his jaw. From one blink to another he found himself sprawled on the floor of the bar, ears ringing loud enough that he could hardly make out the confused argument going on over him.

“You hit my brother!”

“You keep your hands off Sammy you bastard!”

“That’s not even the right person! Quit it Dean!”

“Who are you assholes?!”

“I’m fine,” Castiel interrupted, rubbing his chin and rising.

“Cassie…”

“I said I’m fine, Jimmy, let’s just–”

“Your arm.”

Castiel blinked and looked at the wrist he’d exposed when he reached for his face.

There was a mark there, a jagged figure with two accenting lines.

Two men stood before them, both attractive, one tall and fair, the other only short by comparison, and swarthy. They both looked angry, the tall one glaring at the shorter, the shorter glaring at Castiel.

“You too, Dean…”

“Fuck this!”

“No!” The tall one - Sam? - grabbed Dean’s wrist and exposed it.

A demon head was there.

Jimmy’s soul mate.

And Sam rolled up his own sleeve.

Castiel’s soulmate.

“We’re not interested,” grumbled Dean. “Sam is mine! I mean…” he grimaced and looked away. Castiel recognized his anger, his shame, his jealousy, cause he had felt all those himself when Jimmy showed interest in someone else.

“And Jimmy is mine,” said Castiel. Dean and Sam looked at him, their eyes widening. “Perhaps we four are better suited to each other than any of us initially considered.”

“…yeah, perhaps we are…” said Sam, giving Castiel a considering look. “Perhaps we are.”


	23. Denny - Teen+ - Single Parent AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Dean/Benny  
> Characters: Dean, Benny, Ben  
> Tags: School AU, teacher Benny, single parent Dean, Ben is Dean's son, daddy kink

“Oh, uh, that’s my boy Ben,” said Dean, gesturing toward his son, as if anyway could mistake them for anything other than father and son. Ben was like a little mini-me and…

“Woah there, chere, little new in our acquaintance to call me ‘your boy,’” grinned the cute bear of a man Dean was talking to. “Least buy me a drink first.” Dean stared at him dumbly. “Name’s Benny,” he explained, holding out a hand. Dean took it and instead of shaking it, Benny pulled him close and whispered in his ear, “Won’t let you call me 'boy’ but if you’re real good maybe I’ll let you call me 'daddy.’ That work for you?”

Dry mouthed, Dean nodded, and hoped no one at the damn party noticed his boner.


	24. Denny - Gen - Florist AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Denny  
> Characters: Dean, Benny  
> Tags: Florist AU, florist Benny, customer Dean, jealousy, fluff

“So, uh, I’ve been coming here a lot but you know me, clueless dumb ass ‘bout flowers, but, um, Sammy told me these daffodils mean 'new love’ so, uh, I’ll buy all of them?”

Jealousy stabbed through Benny’s chest but he did his damn job, bundling his bucket of fresh daffodils into one bundle, wrapping them in pale yellow paper and tying a decorative bow around the stems.

“Who should I make the card out too?” he asked, taking a small decorative label from his assortment.

Dean met his eyes, smiled beautifully, shyly, bafflingly…and said, “I was hopin’…Benny Lafitte?”

And Benny smiled back. “No worries chere, you’re a catch, this Benny guy would be a moron to turn ya down.”


	25. Denny - Gen - Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Denny  
> Characters: Dean, Benny  
> Tags: Canon divergence/alternate canon, soulmate AU, purgatory

Dean stabbed Dick Roman and the world exploded in black ichor and pain.

And when he opened his eyes, instead of the gray world he was familiar with, he stared up at green leaves overhead and a blue sky. He only could name them as colors because he’d heard others describe them so, but he’d never imagined what blue actually…looked like.

Where *was* this?

It was…beautiful.

“You doin’ ok?” asked a melodious voice with a tantalizing southern accent.

Dean rolled his aching body to the side and, for the first time, beheld his soulmate.

The man gave him a broad smile.

His eyes were so. blue.

And he was even more beautiful than the forest surrounding them.

“Better now,” Dean said jauntily, matching smile for smile.

Everyone had told him Purgatory was awful but, meeting the fond gaze of his destined partner, Dean had never felt more at home.


	26. Denny - Explicit - (this was a misread prompt, so there's no actual prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Ship: Dean/Benny  
> Characters: Dean, Benny  
> Tags: PWP, D/s, dom Dean, sub Benny, knife play, blood play, vampire Benny

Dean held the knife teasingly above his forearm. “What do good little vampires say?”

“Please, sir,” begged Benny, eyes wide and dark with lust. “Please, please, please, please, please…” Smiling, Dean sliced his skin open enough that blood beaded out. Benny stared, fangs bared, but didn’t move.

Excellent.

Dean lifted his arm over Benny’s head and let red beads drop plop-plop-plop into Benny’s mouth. Red coated his lips and teeth and though Benny swallowed, taking desperate shallow breaths, he still behaved, kept still, obeyed.

Fuck, he was gorgeous, and obedient, and so so good, and later Dean would let his sub fuck him into the mattress by way of reward, but for now…

He took his arm away.

“What do good little vampires say?”

“Thank you, sir.”


	27. Sabriel - Gen - Coffeeshop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Sam/Gabriel  
> Characters: Sam, Gabriel  
> Tags: coffeeshop AU, owner Gabriel, customer Sam, meet cute

“Oh, tall, pale and sexy, it’s so, so much worse than you think.”

“Dude, you’re cute and all, but…my coffee is cold, my scone is dry, and the damn napkin is so coarse it scraped my cheek! How can it be worse? Just bring out your manager, we need to work this out.”

“I’m the owner.”

“You’re the owner?”

“Why don’t you come on into the back and we’ll see about solving all your complaints - work out however you’d like - I think I’ve got just the thing for that sweet tooth of yours…”

And Sam, God help him, followed the owner to the back.


	28. Sabriel - Gen - Witch/Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Sam/Gabriel  
> Characters: Sam, Gabriel  
> Tags: Fantasy AU, witch Sam, familiar Gabriel

The curtain lifted, the renowned Gabriel, greatest witch of his generation, stepped out to raucous applause.

Sam’s entire being, from core to soul, from head to toe, from heart to mind, lurched.

Gabriel waved a hand and a phoenix manifested from nothing and flamed over the audience.

Sam had never experienced this all-encompassing, profound feeling before, but he recognized it, had read about it over and over, had sought it for years.

With a flourish and a twist, the phoenix vanished and reappeared, tiny and perched and strutting on Gabriel’s palm.

Sam had just laid eyes on his familiar for the first time.

Gabriel, the greatest witch of his generation…was a familiar.

Was the *phoenix.*

And Sam was the only one who knew.

*Oh, hell. Now what?*


	29. Sabriel - Teen+ - Gabe fakes his own death and Sam is Over It (GRAPHIC VIOLENCE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Sam/Gabriel  
> Characters: Sam, Gabriel  
> Tags: Canon divergent, graphic depictions of violence, upset Sam, Gabe is a little shit

Rolling his eyes, Sam readied the Colt with a flourish. “Oh no,” he deadpanned. “Gabriel is dead. Whatever shall I do.” He held the Colt to the so-called corpse’s head.

Nothing happened.

“Guess there’s no help for it.”

He fired. The skull exploded in hair and brains. That was…not what he was expecting.

Sam blinked.

A tear tumbled from one eye, making a dark spot on the corpse’s chest. Another fell. Another.

“Are you *crazy?*” spluttered the comfortingly familiar voice behind him. “You could have killed me!”

Relief made the tears fall faster. Sam whirled to confront his *infuriating* Trickster and at least had the comfort of seeing the mocking expression fall away, replaced by consternation. Gabriel crossed to him in a heartbeat and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders.

“If you don’t want me to kill fake you, stop pretending to be dead,” Sam mumbled. “You really scared me this time.”

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel murmured, finger combing his hair. “It won’t happen again.”

It was a lie, but Sam took comfort in it nonetheless. Gabriel would always be Gabriel, and Sam wouldn’t have him any other way.


	30. Sabriel - Gen - A/B/O + Arranged Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ships: Sam/Gabe, Dean/Cas  
> Characters: Sam, Castiel  
> Tags: Fantasy AU, arranged marriage, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, omega Sam, alpha Castiel, partner swap

The scent of Sam’s alpha husband to be hung heavy in the air. Swallowing nerves, he marched, dignified, down the center aisle of the throne room. The priest watched him critically, the alpha benignly, his dark hair nearly combed, his blue eyes shining. Sam swallowed, allowing his expression to betray his nerves for only a moment as he took his position beside Castiel.

This was what their parents wanted.

As for what Sam wanted…

“I have good news and bad news…” hissed Castiel as the priest launched into the familiar marriage ceremony.

“…bad news?”

“I’m in love with someone else. Your brother, in fact.”

“And the good news?”

“I don’t care one whit that you’re in love with mine. I don’t see any reason we can’t, all four, get what we want from this marriage.”

Sam’s exclamation of relief interrupted the priest, who glared at him, but Sam could only smile serene contentment in return. He glanced at the audience, and met Gabriel’s wink with one of his own.

Everything was going to be alright.


	31. Sabriel - Gen - masquerade AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Sam/Gabriel  
> Characters: Sam, Gabe  
> Tags: Fantasy AU, masquerade, trickster Gabe, meet cute

Sam burst into the room. The mysterious imposter was caught in his trap. “Finally, I’ll unmask you!” he crowed, elated.

Striding over, Sam tore away the hood the stranger wore.

Beneath it was a tragedy mask.

Sam tore the second mask away.

Beneath it was a Freddie Kruger mask.

Sam tore *that* mask away.

Beneath was a cat mask, complete with ears.

“What? *How*?” Sam spluttered, taking away the cat mask. The butterfly mask beneath had fricken miniature wings.

“I told you at the party, I’m the Trickster, I can’t tell you more than that, and you have to trust me.”

Beneath the butterfly mask was a comedy mask.

“I can do this all day.” The eyebrows on the mask *waggled.* “And that’s not the only thing I can do all day…”

Sam could only laugh helplessly and untie the man. Really…what choice did he have?

“This better not come back and bite me on the ass.”

“Don’t worry, sweet cheeks, I only bite on request.”

And with that, he was gone, and with him any hope of Sam learning his true identity.

For the first time since the imposter crashed Sam’s masquerade…he found he didn’t really mind.


	32. Sabriel - Teen+ - Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Sam/Gabriel  
> Characters: Sam, Gabriel  
> Tags: Modern AU, dialogue only, shibari, Gabriel is a little shit, Groupon

“Gabriel, what’s this?”

“It’s a Groupon!”

“…yes I can see that. For a couples shibari class??”

“Shibari is a style of bondage from Japan, we–”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“Then what’s the question?”

“Gabe, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask.”

“Who said I wanted to tie you up?”

“Gabe, if you wanted me to tie you up, all you had to do was ask.”

“Fine. Consider this me asking. And after the class, you’ll be able to tie me up *better.*”

“No, I won’t.”

“You won’t do it?”

“I’m already an expert at shibari.”

“Hey, even experts can learn more!”

“Gabe…you should have read the small print.”

“Huh?”

“*I’m teaching this class.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh!”

“Get it yet?”

“Fuck yeah! Oh man, Samalangadingdong, this is gonna be amazing.”

“Your first tie is going to be punishment for ever calling me that. Ever.”

“…sweetheart. Darling. Light of my moon and stars. It’s only punishment if it actually acts as a deterrent…”


	33. DCJ - Teen+ - Fairy Tale AU + coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. I normally wouldn't take something originally composed of PoC and recast it with white dudes but I really liked this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone so, um, sorry.
> 
> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Dean/Cas/Jimmy  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, Jimmy, Zachariah  
> Tags: Mulan fusion, white washing, trans Dean, Cas and Jimmy are twins

“Generals, we have a problem!” The tone of the voice - it was Zachariah, the advisor the emperor had sent, Castiel thought - was urgent. “Get out here!”

Jimmy started angrily, looking up from the map they surveyed, a retort obvious as he opened his mouth, but Castiel raised a hand to stay him.

“Remember, we have to play nice,” Castiel chided as he led the way out of the tent, Jimmy’s grumbles trailing after him.

No sooner did they emerge from the tent than a soldier was flung at their feet - Dean, wrapped in nothing but a blanket, expression pinched in pain from the wound he’d sustained defeating the invaders.

“I knew there was something weird going on!” hissed Zachariah. He reach down and tore away the band that held Dean’s hair back from his face. Locks tumbled about his cheeks and there was something different, something… “She’s a *woman!*”

Castiel blinked. The curve of Dean’s face, the rise of the blanket around his (her?) chest and hips…the doctor who’d treated the wounds had reported nothing to him.

“I’m a man!” Dean declared, defiant and achingly beautiful. Castiel shared a look with his brother.

“Lying hussy,” snarled Zachariah. “Her name is Deanna Campbell, and she needs keep to her place,” he raised a hand to strike Dean, “or I’ll–”

Castiel couldn’t have said if he or Jimmy moved first; as one, they stepped around Dean to Zachariah, as one the raised fists, and simultaneous punches landed on either side of the officious bastard’s smarmy face.

The assembled soldiers and Dean goggled.

The blanket slipped down, revealing the unmistakable curve of feminine breasts.

“Are you alright, Dean?” asked Jimmy, dropping to his needs beside him.

“She’s a viper,” hissed Zachariah, resembling the serpent far more than Dean did. “A temptress - corruption - a succubus sent from hell to–”

“To save us from the invading Mongols?” interrupted Castiel, mildness masking the anger simmering through him. This could have been handled privately, this could have been handled in a way that preserved Dean’s dignity - he deserved as much and more for saving all their lives - and instead Zachariah harped on his “gotcha” moment and made a scene that would bring disgrace to more than the Campbells.

“I know what you’re thinking–”

“I seriously doubt that,” Castiel interjected.

“–but I *am* a man.”

Castiel had been enamored with Dean for a long time, but nothing he’d done previous was as alluring as his bravery now.

“Don’t strain yourself,” Jimmy admonished.

Castiel stood up straight, glared hate at Zachariah until the bastard shut his mouth, then turned to look at each of his surviving soldiers in turn. He knew what they saw - Dean, sprawled in the snow, shivering with cold and maybe fear, pale skin beautiful, tresses curled about a face that had before seemed soft and now read as feminine. They all must know the truth - the biological truth - that Dean had the body of a woman.

But they’d also all served with Dean for months.

And they all knew truths that went beyond biology.

“I believe you,” said Castiel.

Zachariah gasped, scandalized, but every other man present nodded agreement.

“I’m bringing Dean into our tent to recover from the his wounds,” Jimmy added, dragging his cloak from his back and wrapping it around Dean’s bared shoulders.

“If you have a problem with our decision, Zachariah, you may raise it with the Emperor after we return to the capitol,” said Castiel. He waited as Jimmy led Dean into the tent, glaring down the opposition. Zachariah looked this way and that for an ally, but the others had only disdain for him, making their way back to their own tents. “And if you interrupt us again with trivialities, you may walk back. Alone.”

Castiel ducked back into the tent.

Jimmy and Dean were engaged in earnest conversation, bent close over the fire. Castiel grimaced. He was partial to Dean, but he knew Jimmy also had strong feelings for him, and what he saw now was unmistakable. Dean had chosen Jimmy.

So be it.

Castiel turned to examine the map.

“Join us,” said Jimmy. Castiel shook his head.

“Please?” added Dean.

Grimacing, Castiel obeyed. Dean looked grateful, slumped against Jimmy’s side, and Castiel mustered a smile.

“Thank you,” Dean said. “I don’t know what else to say. I appreciate…more than appreciate…you both. So much.”

“I was just telling Dean how much I…how much *we* care for him,” said Jimmy.

“I didn’t know…I mean…I hoped…but…I was afraid, when you found out…”

“Is that…is that okay, Dean?”

“I should be asking you that!” Dean exclaimed. Both twins looked at him blankly. “I, um, I want to talk more. About us. This is so much all at once, but…I need to be sure we’re on the same page. I didn’t just say…what I said…to appease the emissary.”

“I didn’t think you did,” said Jimmy.

“Don’t worry, Dean,” Castiel said. “We’ll make a man out of you.”

“I’ve already made a man out of myself, thank you very much!”

“Show us?” suggested Jimmy.

Dean blinked, looked at each of them in turn, waited for Castiel’s nod of agreement, and then smiled. “Let’s wait til after we’re done at the capital. But after that…sure. Maybe *I’ll* be able to make men out of you two lumps…”

Castiel grinned.

He couldn’t wait for Dean to try.

“You’re on,” Jimmy agreed.

Well, it was about the last way Castiel had expected the afternoon to go, but he couldn’t say he minded.

_May we live in interesting times…_


	34. Ruby/Meg - Explicit - rival business owners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Ship: Meg/Ruby  
> Characters: Meg, Ruby, Lilith  
> Tags: Modern AU, business owner Meg, business owner Ruby, established relationship, business rivals, BDSM, switching, safe sane and consensual

Meg scowled.

That bitch was at it  _again_!

“Oh, no,” she said, quelling the expression and donning her best customer-service smile. “I hadn’t heard that.”

“Sorry, I thought I’d told you,” said Lilith. God, Meg hated doing business with this woman, but money was money. “Your services will no longer required; the Ruby Consortium put in a highly competitive bid.”

 _‘Ruby Consortium’ my_ ass _, God, what kind of arrogant cunt names a business after herself and claims it’s a fricken Consortium?_

_Ruby. Of course._

“According to Paragraph 3, Subsection 2.4a of our contract, you are required to inform Masters, Inc., if we are outbid, allow us to view the bid, and give us time to prepare a counter offer,” said Meg smoothly.

_I mean, if her name was Masters, that’d be different. But who’d buy from ‘Meg, Inc.’ No one, right? Except maybe the same douche bags who are happy to buy from ‘the Ruby Consortium.’_

“You just happened to have that part of the contract memorized?” said Lilith sourly. Meg nodded.

_Just happened to get warning yesterday evening that you had this up your sleeve._

_I won’t lose to anyone._

_Least of all Ruby._

Lilith sighed. “Fine. Speak to my secretary about a copy of the proposed bid, and you’re welcome to  _try_  to convince me. 24 hours, Meg.”

Recognizing the dismissal, Meg ducked her head politely, rose, and left Lilith’s office. Brief conversation with the secretary secured a copy of Ruby’s bid - utterly unnecessary, Meg already had a copy, but she didn’t want Lilith to know that - and she’d stayed up most of the previous night preparing her counter-offer.

Ruby thought she had Meg beat.

Ruby really oughta know better.

****

“You…you…you  _whore_!” fumed Ruby, storming into Meg’s office. Allowing herself a cold smile, Meg looked up. God, she loved how passionate Ruby got when she was pissed about something, when her normally perfect features twisted with emotion and her usually sleek hair made a disheveled halo about her head.

“Must I remind you that the non-disclosure agreement you signed regarding my college profession is still in place?” Meg said mildly. Staying calm in the face of Ruby’s anger only made her more pissed, her skin flushing red, her eyes gleaming.

“There’s no one else to  _hear_ ,” snapped Ruby, stomping across the room and hopping to sit on Meg’s desk, ignoring the papers she scrunched as she did. “Just like there was no  _definitely_  no one to hear about the deal I struck with Lilith!”

“I suppose the walls have ears.” Meg folded her hands on the table and looked up at Ruby, offering her a glib smile. For a wonder, steam  _didn’t_  pour out of Ruby’s ears.

“Where’d you hide it?” Ruby demanded ominously.

“Uh uh uh,” said Meg, waggling a finger before Ruby’s nose. Ruby nipped at her, but Meg didn’t flinch. “That’s not how this game’s played. Say it.”

“No!” said Ruby, pouting.

“Ruby…”

“You  _cheated_ , Meg!”

“What, and  _you’ve_  never cheated?” Meg scoffed. “I remember the stunt you pulled with my fax machine.”

“Oh, yeah.” Ruby broke into a grin. “That was a classic.”

“Say it!”

“Fine,” Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes. “You win this round.”

“Good,” said Meg. With a decisive nod, she rose and walked across her office, straightening her business suit. “I think the pink dildo. And the vibrator for you, the crotch of the strap on should hold it in. And I expect you to  _behave_.”

“Or what, you’ll spank me?” taunted Ruby, rising and following her, moving with cat-like grace.

_She’s gotten too confident by half._

“Oh, I can do far worse than that,” Meg promised. Ruby met her eyes, some of her confidence ebbing away, though Meg only recognized the change thanks to intimate experience over the course of years - a slight quiver of Ruby’s shoulders, a widening in her eyes, small signs of how affected she was.

“I look forward to you trying,” Ruby replied, a sultry promise in her voice.

This was, by far, the most enjoyable business rivalry Meg had  _ever_  had.

“In my bedroom. On your knees. Naked. Blind-folded. Wearing the strap on. Five minutes, Ruby. Go!”

And Ruby went.

And Meg smiled.

_Damn did we play Lilith well. Not that that was Ruby’s intention, but it sure worked out. How did Lilith not know we’re married?_

_Well, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her._

_But it will hurt Ruby._

_And we’ll both love every minutes of it_.

“Four minutes left!” Meg shouted, loosening her tie and starting toward the bedroom.

There was a squeak and a clatter, and Meg’s smile widened.

_Maybe during the scene today I can convince her to finally change that damn business name…_

“What’s your safe word, Ruby?” she called, kicking off her heels.

“Consortium!” Ruby shouted back.

_…or not…_

_…oh well. Next time…_

_…unless I lose next time._

_That’s always fun too._

A minute early, Meg stepped into her bedroom.

Ruby was ready, breasts rising and falling with each calm breath.

 _God I love her_.

“We’re going to have so much fun today,” said Meg.

“Yes, mistress!”

_So, so much._

“That bid was very poorly constructed,” Meg said, running a finger over Ruby’s chin. “You’ll never beat me that way.”

“Beat me, mistress,” breathed Ruby. Meg’s breath caught, heat pooling between her legs.

Oh, she was going to beat Ruby alright. And ride her, and press the vibrator against her clit, and lick up every delicious drop she leaked, and if Ruby came?

There’d be hell to pay.

“I will,” said Meg, voice going throaty and deep.

_She’s perfect for me._

_And we’re perfect for each other._

_Time to get the paddle._


	35. Cas/Jimmy - Explicit - Cas and Jimmy as werewolf who fuck each other during every full moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab between jhoom and I.
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
> Ship: Cas/Jimmy  
> Characters: Cas, Jimmy  
> Tags: Modern AU, werewolf Cas, werewolf Jimmy, twincest

“A little less” inhibited?

No, but OBVIOUSLY it’s just the animal instinct taking over, they can’t help themselves when they’re wolves, right?

And if neither is half so ashamed as they pretend to be when the moon is waxing and waning, well, some confessions are better left to the dark of night.

Objectively, they both recognize that if they REALLY wanted to prevent this from happening, they could separate before their turn.

It’s a telling point that neither ever, ever, *ever* suggests that…

jimmy: oh no how awful, our wolf selves had sex again last night ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

cas: yeah it’s too bad we have no control over what we do when were wolves ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

jimmy: i hope it doesn’t happen again tonight 0:)

cas: yes, that is also a thing i hope for. yep. clearly don’t look forward to the opposite happening again.

Jimmy: I mean, it’s not like either of us would EVER do something like this normally, right?

Cas: Maybe we should kiss just to prove how little we want this.

Jimmy: And really, we should prbly have sex just to prove that we’re not into it unless we’re wolfed out, right?

Cas: I mean, I don’t think we have a choice here. Our hands are tied.

Jimmy: ……. Okay but real talk time, can I actually tie up your hands for this?

Cas: …I’m not kinky Jimmy, what do you take me for? This is for science, not for fun.

Jimmy: Right, right.

Cas: Of course, if you wanted YOUR hands tied, I have a very nice length of rope in a box in my closet.

Jimmy: I mean, I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of science… So you grab that rope, I’ll grab a blindfold, and we’ll meet upstairs in five, okay?


	36. Gen (no ship) - Gen - "You will always end up here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Gen  
> Characters: Cas, endverse Cas  
> Tags: canon compliant, time travel, angst

Prompt, from pod7et:  
I'm a sucker for time loops. And I have so many headcanons about this that are Cas-centric. But every time I start to type one out, I run out of ask space. But usually it involves time travel -- always backwards -- and Cas being "reprogrammed" rather unsuccessfully. And to quote Luci!Sam "You will always end up . . . here."

 

So, like, we really don’t know what happens to Cas in the Endverse. It’s implied that everyone who goes into the building dies. It’s implied that the lesson of that universe is meant for Dean, that Dean is supposed to see that no matter what he does, Sam will end up saying yes, and Luci!Sam will kill Dean.

What if the lesson is actually for Cas?

Cas, who has betrayed everything he knew for the sake of two puny humans and the world they love, ignoring all his brothers and sisters pointing out that with the human roaches gone the angels could return to Eden.

Cas, who does everything he can, over and over, to avert apocalypse.

Cas, who theoretically has the  _power_  to defeat Lucifer, but can’t because of prophecy and rules and all the things that always get in the way.

Cas, who no matter what he does, lives through the end of those he loves over, and over, and over, and over, only to find himself on an impossible mission, ordered there by a version of Dean who has grown to loathe him, only to die again, except that in the very last minute he’s reminded that he’s lost  _again_ , the world has been doomed  _again_ , before he’s pulled back to heaven, reprogrammed, and sent back to do it all again.

Cas, who knows in his heart that the fight is always unwinnable but he fights it anyway because it’s the right fight, and because maybe, if he fights, he’ll gte it right.

But he never ever does.


	37. DCJ - Explicit - tentacle spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Ship: Dean/Cas/Jimmy  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, Jimmy  
> Tags: PWP, creature Cas, creature Jimmy, tentacle sex, spanking, bottom Dean, top Cas, top Jimmy, double penetration, light BDSM, established relationship

The first time it happened was an accident. The twins were so lax and tired, Cas with one tentacle fucking gently in and out of Dean’s body, they scarce could control themselves. Jimmy rolled over, his lower body twisting, his tentacles spiraling together, and when he tugged them apart, centrifugal force or  _something_  accelerated them and the last two slapped hard into Dean. They’d thought Dean done; he’d already come three times and was only half hard, soft breathy moans the only sign of his satisfaction, his desire for Cas to continue. Tentacles slapped hard on his skin, resounding loud in the room, and Dean jerked, tensed, and came  _again_.

Well,  _that_  was a kink that bore exploration.

A couple weeks later saw Dean on his hands and knees, groaning as Cas stretched him around two tentacles. The twins had talked about this; normally they’d have cleared any new sexual activity with Dean, but in this case…Jimmy couldn’t deny he’d gotten a bit of a power trip from spanking Dean, and he didn’t want Dean to agree just to satisfy him. Instead, they’d try it again, and get a  _genuine_  response, and of course if Dean asked them to stop…

Jimmy looked a question at Castiel, got a confirming nod, and whipped one of his tentacles, hard, against Dean’s ass. Dean gasped, jerked forward as Castiel thrust out, and they rocked back together hard.

“Good?” Jimmy asked worriedly.

“Am I a…am I a bad boy?” Dean huffed out, squeezing his eyes out; tears ran salty down his cheeks and Jimmy’s worry deepened.

“Yes,” said Castiel as Jimmy tried to figure out the right answer. 

Castiel pulled on tentacle from Dean, who whimpered in distress at the loss, sagged in relief when Jimmy replaced it.

“A very bad boy,” Castiel confirmed. “Jimmy needs to punish you. Is that okay, Dean?”

Dean nodded vigorously. “Do it - do it - do it do it do it doitdoitdoit…”

Jimmy whipped a tentacle back again, slapped it hard against Dean’s perfect behind, suctioned his sucker cups to the sensitive to the flesh to increase the burn, and Dean screamed bliss. Jimmy did it again, again, as he and Castiel fucked into Dean’s perfect body. Pleasure drove Jimmy mad, but nothing to how Dean was reacting - trembling, moaning, all inhibitions gone. Dean’s body jerked with every slap, clenched around the tentacles, cock dripping…oh God, that wasn’t pre-release, that was  _come_. Another slap, Dean jerked again,  _another_  dribble of come leaked from him, and Jimmy couldn’t handle any more - watching Dean fall apart so completely, watching Dean getting pushed so far beyond his limit by rapture and agony…

Collapsing into Cas’ embrace - or maybe they collapsed together, simultaneously? - Jimmy came, too, his come mixing with Cas’ to flood Dean’s ass, stream wet down his thighs.

“Good boy,” whispered Cas, replete.

“Such a good boy,” Jimmy agreed.

Dean wept softly and shook bliss.

_Oh yeah, definitely going to do this again sometime…_


	38. Gen (no ship) - Gen - what if someone drew a tulpa on a Pokemon Go pokestop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, Sam, Bobby  
> Tags: Canon divergence, tulpa, characters playing Pokemon Go

At first it’s total pandemonium. Pokemon fans come from all over the country, then all over the world. No one can figure out how to replicate it on another Pokestop - the one it was done to is on a random-ass historical marker outside the ruins of a house in the middle of nowhere in Iowa - but people keep lures on it 24-7, and once the pokemon spawn they behave…just like real pokemon, mostly fleeing from the humans as fast as they can, but also sometimes electrocuting them, poisoning them, etc. Further, the only place to get real pokeballs is also at that stop. On the plus side, though, it becomes clear almost immediately that the revives and healing items that the pokestop produces can be used to heal the injuries the people sustain and, yes, even bring them back from the dead (which is great for when the first Snorlax spawns and flattens literally everyone within a quarter mile radius). Unfortunately, the items cannot heal literally any other ailment or cause of death (at some point when the hunt actually starts Bobby will theorize, with a completely straight face, that this is because the Reapers are Pokemon fans) but in a way its a blessing, because it does serve to ensure that the madness doesn’t totally destabilize the world.

Or at least, not more than having honest to god Pokemon running around destabilizes the world.

Dean, of course, DEFINITELY DOES NOT play Pokemon Go and DEFINITELY IS NOT disappointed that so far the only Eeveelutions in the game and DOES NOT resent that he can’t get a Sylveon and anyway who wants a Sylveon, Dean’s a  _dude’s dude_  he wants an Umbreon, no, wait, he doesn’t even know what an Eevee IS that’s what a DUDE would do RIGHT?

When Sam points out the danger to ecosystems, Dean seems oddly reticent to shut the whole thing down.

It ends up not mattering, though. The pokestop has had a lure on it continually for days, and pokemon don’t just spawn once when that happens - they spawn once FOR EVERY PERSON IN RANGE OF THE LURE. Given that there is now a small encampment, slowly growing into an honest-to-God village, around the Pokestop, a couple  _hundred_  pokemon spawn every single damn time. The supply of pokeballs cannot keep up with it, especially since very few of the players can actually aim for shit. 

Pidgeys. Breed. Like. Crazy.

The first time they ran into a tulpa they never did figure out how to beat it. They destroyed the house where it was, destroyed both the symbol and the myth that went with it, and that was that. But that was small, localized. Destroying the historical marker will destroy the pokestop and the tulpa but it won’t deep fuck-all for the breeding pokemon, who will continue to spread, and it will have zero impact in the belief in pokemon. They can’t quash pokemon internationally.

Bobby points out that if they destroy the pokestop, all they’ll actually succeed at doing is destroying their only source of pokeballs, which is the only way to contain the menace.

Sam points out that if they study the tulpa longer, they might be able to figure out how to  _actually_  destroy it (or, he signs to Eileen, they can figure out how to replicate it to get way more pokeballs).

Dean points out that they’re all fricken weird but he agrees with Bobby, destroying it won’t work (and maybe Niantic will release a fucking expansion with Sylveon in it, dammit).

And Castiel is too busy trying to catch a Psyduck to weigh in.

He names it Steve. In honor of himself. And doesn’t understand why Dean thinks it’s weird (yes I’m mixing up canon timelines Bobby doesn’t die dammit fight me).

So they don’t destroy it, and yeah, its an ecological disaster, and all kinds of insane things happen, but what can they do? If they destroy the stop it’ll be even MORE harmful, and there’s the weird moment where people discover that the pokeballs can be used to catch real animals, too, and there’s the special event where some moron at Niantic decides to introduce Mewtoo for a limited time and, well, you get the idea.

Sam starts the first Growlithe  _breeding program_. He’s famous for the best Growlithes in the world…


	39. DCJ - Gen - Witch Cas, familiar Jimmy, meeting hunter Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Cas/Jimmy, Dean/Cas/Jimmy  
> Characters: Cas, Jimmy, Dean  
> Tags: Canon divergence, witch Cas, familiar Jimmy, Cas and Jimmy are twins, hunter Dean, meet cute sort of

Dean gets the usual call from Bobby when the algorithms that Ash wrote ages ago light up like a damn Christmas tree, just in time for Christmas, indicating demons galore congregating near Milwaukee. The signs were dire enough that Dean actually felt nervous going in alone, but Sam deserved a quiet holiday with Eileen and Bobby was in a wheel chair and sure there were scads of other people who could contact…but he wasn’t going to.

 _I got this_.

Crashing into the house where the demons were gathered a couple days later to be confronted by no less than a dozen pairs of gleaming, solid black eyes, caused Dean to do an immediate and trouble reassessment.

He most definitely  _did not_ have this.

He was so fucking screwed.

“There’s another one of them!” called a voice from somewhere outside the room. The demons surrounding Dean snarled, stormed toward the out of sight speaker, and crashed against the side of a demon trap.

_Huh?_

They turned on Dean as he stood there, stunned.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_

Pushing aside demons, Dean fumbled toward the edge of the demon’s circle. He couldn’t see the diagram, but he had seen the point past which his enemies couldn’t pass. He just had to get there.

A second voice from the other room laughed.

Demons tore at Dean’s sides, his back, shouting, clawing, snarling.

Someone said something, but Dean couldn’t make it out. He was in too much, and his end point was so, so, so near…

He stumbled out of the circle, fell through a doorway and landed flat on his face. His nose crunched. Rolling over with a groan, he stared up at the ceiling. The room was strangely pungent - must be incredibly so for Dean to smell it through the blood clogging his nose - and bundles of herbs made colorful decorating tied to the ceiling beams overhead.

Two identical faces leaned into view.

_Seeing double? Must have hit my head harder than I thought._

“I  _told_  you this one wasn’t a demon,” said the first mirage.

“You’re right,” acknowledge the second mirage, voice subtly different. “My apologies, we thought the sign we put out front would deter visitors. We’re closed today.”

“Huh?”

“No potions or poltices,” explained mirage 1. “You’ll have to come back another time.”

“You’re witches,” Dean realized. They nodded, starting to look confused. “And you run…a business?” They nodded again.

“Isn’t that why you’re here?”

“And you’re living room is full of demons?”

“Oh,” said mirage 1 with a disappointed sigh. “Hunter, not customer.”

“Dammit, why are the cute ones always trying to kill us?” mirage 2 said.

“You’ll have to wait in line,” mirage 1 continued. “The demons have first dibs on us. But if we survive the exorcism, how about we continue this chat.”

“’m not here for you,” Dean mumbled, beyond confused. His mouth tasted funny, the redolent smell making him dizzy. “Demon sign - trying to help.”

“You were here…to stop the demons…from hurting us?” said mirage 1 - or was that mirage 2? - incredulously.

“He needs healing, brother. Concussion, I think.”

“Okay, right, sorry - Cas, no more dragging this out. Run the e _xorcizamus te_   recording, and I’ll see to our visitor, and once the we’ve smoked the place out, we can all have a good chat.”

“Jimmy…” mirage 1 - Cas, Dean supposed - shook his head and scowled.

“Sorry, sorry - master, what are your wishes?” asked Jimmy mockingly.

“Run the tape.”

“Right oh,” said Jimmy with a grin. “And you?” He poked Dean on the forehead. Dean blinked and saw four identical faces smiling down at him. “We’ll talk to you later.”


	40. Sam/Eileen - Gen - University AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Sam/Eileen  
> Characters: Sam, Eileen  
> Tags: College AU, meet cute, ASL

The exchange was familiar, though the man speaking to her was unusually good looking. Stranger walks up, eyes her, then immediately starts talking, and she has to wait patiently until they’re done, see the expectant look on their face, and say…

“I’m sorry, I’m deaf - I couldn’t hear you,” she said by rote. “Would you mind–”

“Sorry!” The man’s quickly signed apology interrupted her. Eileen froze, eyes going wide. “I didn’t realize. I was wondering, do you know where the lecture hall is?”

Eileen broke into a smile. “I do…but it’s hard to explain. Why don’t I walk you there? I’m Eileen, by the way.”

“Sam,” he signed.

“Nice to meet you!”


	41. Samwitch - university AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ships: Sam/Rowena  
> Characters: Sam, Rowena  
> Tags: College AU, professor Sam, professor Rowena

“Sam!” Dr. MacLeod called after him.

“Yes, professor?” Sam stopped and turned and tried not to stare at the way the doctor’s chest heaved from the exertion of chasing after him.

“I need you to…come back to my office…more to…to *talk*…about…”

Sam grinned, licking his lips, the flavor of her slickness still sweet in his mouth from his last visit to her office. “I thought you had office hours, Dr. MacLeod.”

“Then you’ll have to behave *very* well, won’t you, Dr. Winchester…”


	42. Wincestiel - Teen+ - stranded on a deserted island, Cas has a hallucination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Wincestiel  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, Sam  
> Tags: Canon divergent, hallucinations, Cas can dream, lingerie

Castiel felt a fool. Of course escaping the island was as easy as wrapping an arm around the waist of each Winchester brother, spreading his wings and flying away. He no sooner had the thought as it was done. Grinning smugly, he set the brothers down safe and sound in the bunker.

“Told you I’d rescue you.”

“Thank you, Castiel.”

Castiel acknowledged Sam’s thanks with a nod of his head, pleased to see Sam now wore nothing but a corset, with matching pink panties trimmed in black, garters and stockings.

“Yeah, thanks, Cas,” said Dean gruffly, running his hands over the slinky emerald negligee he wore.

Castiel should have rescued them ages ago.

“Yeah, Cas…”

“Dean…Sam…”

“Snap out of it buddy!”

Castiel’s eyes snapped island.

Still on the island.

The Winchesters were still in plaid.

Damn his life to heck and back.


	43. Debriel - Teen+ - repairman AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Dean/Gabriel  
> Characters: Dean, Gabe  
> Tags: repairman Gabriel, ridiculous sexual puns

“So…you won’t let me snake your pipes?” asked Gabriel, smoothing his mustache.

“No.”

“Plumb your depths?”

“No.”

“Choke on your fumes?”

“Dude, what the actual fuck?”

“Yeah, not my best work, sorry…not sorry. What will you let me do?”

“Fix the fucking leak I hired you to repair?”

Gabriel sighed.

“And when you’re done with that, we can talk about you fucking me.”

“Victory!”


	44. Debriel - Explicit - manhandled Dean, angel verse, emojis listed in notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emojis: leering demon face, umbrella, apple
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
> Ship: Debriel  
> Characters: Dean, Gabriel  
> Tags: Reverse verse, angel Dean, demon Gabriel, manhandling, tail kink, dom/sub undertones, submissive Dean

Yawning, Dean unlocked his front door, pushed it open, stretched his physical arms over his head, stretched his metaphysical wings behind his back--

\--and gasped as black smoke swirled, seized his wrists, spun him and slammed him against the wall.

The door swayed shut, untouched.

*Shit...fuck...I'm in trouble, I'm--*

"Heyo, Deano," purred a lilting voice in his ear.

Gabriel.

Well, then.

"Didn't think you'd--" Smoke billowed into his mouth, sulfurous, and he gagged.

Dean's clothes shredded around him spontaneously, hands grasping the invisible joint where his wings met his body. Pleasure and pain jolted through him.

"You been good, angel?"

Dean nodded frantically.

"Not let anyone else inside you?"

He shook his head.

"Good."

Something sinuous curled around Dean's butt cheek, teased at his hole. Gabriel's tail wiggled, taunted, nudged inside him, and Dean moaned.

"This apple bottom better be as tight as I remember, or there'll be hell to pay..." Gabriel chuckled, squeezed his oil glands, shoved into him dry, and Dean nearly came.

When his angel friends asked why he dated a demon, he had no words to explain to them that *this* was why.


	45. Dean/Cain - Teen+ - Teacher/Professor AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Dean/Cain  
> Characters: Dean, Cain  
> Tags: College AU, professor Cain, grad student Dean, teacher/student relationship

Dean walked into the classroom. Aside from Dr. Cain, he was the only one there, which wasn’t a total shock since Cain had set up the course listing specifically to accommodate Dean’s teaching schedule. “Yo, prof, am I seriously the only schmuck signed up for this session? What’ll we be learning?”

Dr. Cain smiled, “you know me, Dean - I’d be happy to teach you *anything* you want to learn.”

Best semester ever.


	46. Destiny - Teen+ - restaurant AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Dean/Cas/Benny  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, Benny  
> Tags: Restaurant AU, chef Dean, chef Benny, critic Cas, doms Dean and Benny, sub Cas

“Bad news, chere - that critic Novak is back again. And he sent a note back, ‘compliments to the chef.’”

Frowning, Dean unfolded the note.

“Chef Winchester and Chef Lafitte, this is not a work visit. I’d like to arrange a private audience for the three of us to discuss our mutual interests outside of the culinary. If you are interested, you may find me at the back room at Dante’s Inferno.”

Dean broke into a grin.

“What’s it say?” asked a stunned Benny.

“Oh, darling. It’s good news. It’s great news. Our boy Novak? Is a sub. And he wants us to dom him.”

“No way.”

“Read it for yourself.” Dean passed the note over and enjoyed the play of astonished expressions over Benny’s face.

“One question,” he said finally. Dean nodded. “Are you sure you haven’t got that backwards? He might want to dom you…”

Dean’s grin widened. “Even. Fucking. Better.”


	47. Destiny - Gen - awkward Christmas dinner, intolerant family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Dean/Cas/Benny  
> Characters: Cas, Michael  
> Tags: Modern AU, emotional hurt/comfort, intolerance toward polyamory

"I'm saying this because I'm worried about you, Castiel!" snapped Michael. "This...*relationship*...is a sham! They're taking advantage of you - leading you on - have you seen the way they look at each other? You'll always be on the outside looking in."

For a moment, Michael's words hit far too close to home, reminded him of every insecurity, every whisper from the voice of his self-doubt that said Dean and Benny were meant to be, that Cas would always be the third wheel, that he was deluding himself.

But they'd foreseen this conflict, foreseen Cas' doubts. They'd talked, the three of them, because that's what people in relationships *did.* And when Cas had finally confessed his fears, Dean and Benny had reassured him with the most sincere words, the softest touches, the sweetest caresses, that Cas was as precious to them, as essential to them, as they were to each other. He'd fallen asleep encompassed by their bodies, encompassed by their love, and he knew, he *knew,* that he was adored and valued and cared for and essential.

"Michael."

"Yes, Cas?"

"Get stuffed."

"But--"

"Did I stutter? Go. To. Hell."

And Michael fled.

And Castiel's doubts fled.

And Castiel was loved.


	48. DCJ - Gen - mistaken identity + long lost twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Dean/Cas/Jimmy  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, Jimmy  
> Tags: Mistaken identity, long lost twin, twincest

“Dean?” asked Jimmy. From behind him.

Except that Jimmy was standing beside him.

“The fuck?” Dean spluttered as he turned.

“Who’s that?” Jimmy continued, tone too casual.

The man…*not* Jimmy…turned and two identical jaws dropped.

“I thought it was you,” said Dean helplessly.

“I can see why!” Jimmy peered appreciatively at his doppelganger. “I am *hot.*

"You’re both hot,” agreed not Jimmy. “And I’m Castiel.”

The name rang a bell, and Jimmy goggled. “My brother.”

“I don’t have a brother.”

“My *dead* brother.”

Dean looked from Jimmy, to Castiel, to Jimmy, to Castiel. He had no idea what the night had in store but he was sure of one thing.

He wasn’t getting laid after all.

(Six hours of conversation later, Dean had never been so glad to be wrong about something in his life).


	49. DCJ - Gen - coffeeshop AU + emojis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emojis were kissy smiley face and fox head emoji
> 
> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Dean/Cas/Jimmy  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, Jimmy  
> Tags: Fantasy AU, coffeeshop AU, witch Cas, familiar Dean, meet cute sort of

“So.” Dean peered around the bizarre shop, brightly lit walls filled with sprigs of herbs and unlabeled jars topped with muslin and bows. All tea, supposedly.

“So…?”

“You’re a witch?” He should have seen this coming.

Castiel was just so…

“That’s my personal preference of noun, yes,” Castiel nodded, “though it’s far from universal. Always ask a newly met practitioner what they’re preferred term is.”

…so Castiel.

“And, what, your brother is a hobbit?” Dean rolled his eyes.

Why were the hot ones always butt fucking nuts?

“Oh no.” Castiel’s smile bared his canines. “My brother is the fox.” He gestured at an upper shelf, where a taxidermy fox stared, unblinking, down on the room.

Except the fox *did* blink…

…and wink.

…and…somehow…smile?…

…at Dean.

And somehow, he *knew*…that *was* Jimmy.

When he looked back to Castiel, swallowing, he could swear the two twins wore identical knowing grins, no matter that they were apparently different fricken species.

“His preferred term is druid,” Castiel supplied.

*oh hell.*

*I am so screwed.*


	50. Cas/Jimmy - Mature - they own a store together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Ship: Cas/Jimmy  
> Characters: Cas, Jimmy  
> Tags: dialog only, modern AU, twincest

“Wait…wait…if I’m down here on my knees…”

“Yeah?”

“And your balls deep in my ass…”

“Yeah…”

“Then who’s watching the front?”

“Shit, Cassie, ya gotta think of that *now?*”


	51. Cas/Benny - Gen - celebrity AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Cas/Benny  
> Characters: Cas, Benny  
> Tags: Celebrity AU, celebrity Benny, fan Cas, lust at first sight

“I’m, uh, I’m a big fan…” said Cas, lifting the loose edge of his tunic shirt. The top of his tattoo of the band’s logo showed, the rest disappearing beneath the waistband of his pants.

“Nope, can’t see that clearly at all,” Benny replied, shaking his head, “gonna have to come back to my trailer, gimme a closer look.”


	52. Charlie/Dorothy - Gen - in Oz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Charlie/Dorothy  
> Characters: Dorothy, Charlie  
> Tags: Canon compliant, in Oz, dialog only

“Okay, okay, but hear me out…”

“Oh God, what is it now?”

“Flying. Monkey. Rides. We get little saddles on them and the Munchkins can ride! It’ll foster interspecies amity or something.”

“Charlie…Charlie no.”

“Charlie YES.”


	53. Rowena/Gabriel - Gen - Witch/Familiar AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ships: Rowena/Gabriel  
> Characters: Rowena, Gabriel  
> Tags: Fantasy AU, witch Rowena, familiar Gabriel, corgi Gabriel

“You are the most annoying, infuriating, *endearing* little monster,“ said Rowena fondly, offering a morsel to Gabriel, curled up as a corgi in her lap.

Gabriel snapped it up only to gag and spit it out. "Spam? Spam?! Frankly my dear, I don’t give a spam!”

“I hate you,” she said, and Gabriel knew he was loved.


	54. WARNING: MCD. Sam/Castiel - Teen+ - soulless Sam, dystopian, married to the job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING FOR MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**
> 
> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Sam/Castiel  
> Characters: Sam, Castiel  
> Tags: soulless Sam, demon Sam, major character death, mutual annihilation

Exhausted, Castiel dragged himself out of the pit, a sealed glass jar tucked in the crook of his elbow. Light swirled incandescent, the glass pulsing with barely contained energy, the brightest thing in the hellscape into which Castiel emerged.

“I won’t let you do this,” said a voice - said the emptiness that was Sam, achingly familiar and close yet so far away. Resigned, Castiel turned around. “I don’t want your garbage.” Sam stood smirking, a gun clutched with deceptive negligence in his hand.

“It’s your soul, Sam,” said Castiel. God, he was exhausted, but at least one thing could go right now in this world where everything has gone wrong. “I fought Michael and Lucifer and brought it back.”

“Good for you,” said Sam, and shot him. Pain exploded outward, though a bullet shouldn’t hurt Castiel…unless it was one of Sam’s angle blade forged bullets.

Shit.

Castiel smashed the bottle on the barren rocks beneath him.

At least he’d done last good deed before the end.

Mission accomplished.


	55. Dean/Victor - Gen - Regency AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Dean Winchester/Victor Henriksen  
> Rating: Gen  
> Tags: Regency AU

Tightening his girth strap, Dean paused to admire as Mr. Henriksen strode down the steps of his manor. There was nothing finer than Henriksen's powerful body clad in a tailored coat and breeches, boots polished until the gleamed.

Henriksen finished his descent, gave Dean a wink, and walked by, and Dean realized how wrong he was. There was  _ exactly one thing _ finer: the way those same breeches showed every shift of every perfect muscle in Henriksen's sculpted posterior.


End file.
